Catwoman: The Workout
by Grobnar
Summary: Unintended consequences happen when Selina lets someone use her gym. Rated M for sexual/adult content.


A/N: Yes, it's me. I'm still alive. Life is up and down. I spent some time in China where you can't get past the great firewall, and now preparing to move. So, here's the next story. Anyway, with the help of Color there's something really interesting coming. A hint may drop soon. Although one of you knows already….

Enjoy!

-CAT-

Selina's hideout, aside from a comfortable living area, incredibly expensive looking sauna and shower also held an impressive amount of workout tools. Dipping Bars, hyper extension bench, a smith machine, Ab bench, pec deck machine, Kettlebells, etc you name it. It was a like a gym freaks paradise. Selina herself had already finished her daily workout routine; ending it with a 30 minute yoga session like always.

When she had first asked Trent to join her, he was understandably hesitant. The former officer had expected her to use this opportunity to torment him some more but to his surprise the thief had kept mostly to herself. Trent's own workout plan was coming to an end as well but he didn't feel like yoga. He settled for something more masculine instead. The bench press machine was his calling. Normally, he did 3 sets on 200 pounds but wanting to impress Selina he decided to increase it to 215 pounds. It wasn't his personal best of 245, but that was when he was far younger and the special forces.

The leather of the bench felt good on his back as he lay down both legs spread far apart from like always. At first, he didn't even feel the difference but after the 15 rep his muscles started to take notice. _Maybe I should put it back to 200 pounds._ Trent thought as he reset the weight on the holder, having successfully completed his first set.

"What you doing handsome?" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. _Crap too late! _His eyes slowly panned down from the ceiling to find his impromptu partner standing before him.

Selina had just finished her yoga session and secretly sauntered over to him. Trent couldn't help but admire her form. She was clad in a simple black sports bra, her cleavage shiny from the still fresh sweat. As Trent looked closer, he noted she was actually wearing two. _Must be hard with those breasts bouncing about. _He mused. His eyes traced down from the burdened top past her taut midsection and the cobblestones of her abs to her waist. Unexpectedly, she was wearing sport shorts. The ex-officer always assumed she'd wear leggings or yoga pants. However, the shorts clung to her full rear end. _Nothing subtle about this one. _

"You know. Just felt like finishing it up with a good old bench press. Nothing special."

"That's good to know. We are gonna need some serious muscle if we want to break out Batman. What you pulling?"

"215, nothing special." Trent answered trying his best to play it cool.

"215? That is impressive" Selina said solely stroking the resting weight._YES! _He savored the compliment.

"Of course I happen to know that Batman does 230." Selina finished with a wicked smile. His little victory vanished. _That little devil! I am not letting her best me this time! _Trent thought as he flexed his hands against the bar.

"Really, I would have expected Batman pulling something like 250 at least. This is nothing. I was just getting warmed up. I can do 230 easy."

"I got you lover." She commented, letting the affectionate term slip in. "Allow me to help you out in that case."

Before Trent could come up with an excuse; let alone mutter an objection, Selina had already gone down to her knees and was putting on the additional 15 pounds on the rack

"There you go! Have fun." She leaned over him, offering an eyeful of her cleavage and a pad to his shoulders as encouragement. "I in the meantime am gonna make myself a banana shake."

While Selina's butt was slowly swaying away Trent was left with the heavy bar hanging over his head reminding him an awful lot of a guillotine._Oh well Trent, Can´t let her win now. Besides it's just 15 pounds more. How bad can it be?_

It turned out that it was a lot worse than even he had expected. By the 8th rep his shirt was drenched in sweat, at the 12th rep his muscles felt as if they were about to rip apart, by the 18 rep his leg started to physically shake.

"Good job lover. Just 2 more reps and you can relax for a bit again." Selina slunk back in, banana shake in hand. She was also content to sit back and watch Trent work out. From what Trent could make out the shake had a very thick, white texture, with a heavy dose of crushed ice mixed to it. Selina relish it, moving around every sip into her mouth for a long time like you would expect a wine taster to do before finally allowing herself the granting herself the pleasure of swallowing. Surprisingly enough Selina had also used the time to re-apply her makeup. Dark violet eyeshadow and red lipstick once again market her face. With an near impossible amount of self control Trent was able to do the last two reps. His arms heavy as lead fell down to his side the moment he let go of the bar. His breath was heavy, his body covered in sweat and his legs felt like they were made out of pudding. _Back in the army I only had to do one rep. _He recounted the contest within his unit where greater and greater weight was stacked upon the bar. He had come in 4th.

"Mmmh pretty good so far. Do you want to try out your earlier thesis? Want me to increase it to 250 and prove to me that you can beat Batman?"

"Eeehh I don't know."

"Just think about it a bit longer." Finishing her shake with one last sip "Mmmmh. That was good but also waay too little. I just love my protein shakes after a good hard workout you know. The white goodness fills me up with sooo much energy. I can hardly get enough of them. The thicker the better. But you know what I am really hungry for right about now?"

"What?"

Selina sat down on the bench directly opposite Trent's spread legs; so close that their knees were touching. If he could bend his head higher he would have a view of just how tightly bunched her shorts were. "What I really want is to finally taste your cum."

Trent's cock twitched at the thought of her between his legs. It was strong enough to nearly rip his boxers apart, such was the speed of his erection. Although, he had being tricked by Selina too often to fall for this again, at least right away. "Yeah right, you are just gonna give me some major case of blue balls again."

"Hey, that is not fair!" Selina objected yet started to massage Trents thighs nonetheless. "While I do love filling up those big balls of yours, last time I really wanted to give you some relief."

She released his thighs and pulled back into a stretch. "After all you were ok with helping me out but then this little witch had to come and ruin all the fun. But lucky for you we are all alone right now."

The thief batted her emerald green eyes and slunk down to his level. She dragged, achingly slow in Trent's opinion, her body across his until they were face to face. "So what do you say? Are you gonna feed this kitten or am I gonna have to beg first?"

Trent was conflicted. He didn't trust Selina one bit when it came to anything related to him getting his rocks off. However, what other alternative did he have? His encounter with Harley did succeed in that aspect but the price was far too much. If he ever wanted the chance of cumming safely he would have to take the risk of getting blue balls once more. Add to that Selina's large nipples were rock hard and cutting into his chest like diamonds.

"Alright." He murmured, resigning himself to whatever she had in store.

"What was that?" Selina's smile widened and she cup a hand to her ear. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Alright!" He shouted.

"You will?! Thanks stud!" Selina kissed Trent full on the mouth before pushing herself off him. "Let's get this started."

Selina got up and stacked more weight onto the bar before sitting back so she was straddling his hips; the conspicuous bulge of his member practically pressing against her crotch. "The rules are simple. The more reps, the more pumps. The more pumps...well, I think you get the point."

Trent sighed, sucking in a deep breath before unhooking the bar. His muscles strained for a minute; shaking against the bar and the added weight. Slowly, he brought the weight down until it was nearly at his chest before heaving against it. It rose back up until it was even with the rack. Trent managed to twist the lock and getting back into place.

"That's one." Selina commented. "That deserves a reward."

She reached down between her legs and plucked at his shorts. His member, she already knew it was quite massive erect, was pressing out absurdly against the soft material. With a flick of her wrist the shorts crept down several inches and the base of his cock sprung into view. "I can't get over it baby."

"Huh?" Trent's brain was fighting for blood.

"How big it is. Even flaccid like this." She started to lovingly stroke the base. "It's just so thick. And….mmm...full of life."

Selina scooted slightly and yanked his pants the rest of the way down before continuing. Deft hands wrapped around the member and gave it a long, loving stroke. At the end Selina dropped her hands to her thighs. "Keep going. No pumping from me unless there's pumping from you."

Trent reached up and grasped the bars. Slowly, he repeated the maneuver. It was actually somewhat easier this time for him to complete rep. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Selina. "Did it faster did you? Well, I may have to up the challenge. But first, we need to wake up the beast."

As she promised, her hands once against pressed themselves against his member. Achingly slow, she stroked the cock fully. It was still not completely hard, but her hands travelled the entire length of it. With her effort complete, Selina did not drop back to her thighs, instead she let her digits explore further. Pushing aside his member, her fingers groped the edges of his balls. His oversized cum factories sloshed in her hands when she felt them. _How long did he go without cumming? _Selina thought. _Maybe he's just that fertile. _In the back of her mind another thought occurred to her. _What did Harley do to you? _Exploration over, Selina returned to her post. "Keep it up."

Trent didn't miss the double meaning of her words. So the game continued until his cock was good and hard. Hard enough to Selina's liking. When she was satisfied Selina got up from her perch and knelt beside him.

"I think you've had enough of this weight." Selina whispered in his ear. "How about we up the amount."

Before he could answer she added more plates to either side. "There we go baby. Why don't you give those a shot."

Selina went to sit back down but yelped and stood up. Reaching down, she grabbed his member and pushed it out of her way. "My god. That thing is so big. Poking me like that. Naughty. I bet you've been a really lady killer."

"I had no complaints." He managed to respond.

"Just look at how meaty this is and warm." For a second she scooted forward and pressed it against her body. From base to tip it was an incredible 13 inches of manhood, and snuggled against her stomach it reached all the way to the underside of her large bust. His muscles were not straining but the same couldn't be said for his member. It was alive from his efforts; red and throbbing. It slapped softly against her abs with the beating of Trent's heart. Rubbing a thumb across the tip she felt a bead of precum forming.

Selina slowly swirled her finger around; spreading the delicious fluid around under it coated the sensitive underside of his cockhead. Trent responded to her tease by letting out a long sigh and tightly gripping the weight bar. Catwoman felt herself start to get wet; her tongue darted out and moistened her ruby red lips. _I could do this forever. _She thought, still joyfully rubbing his member; oblivious to his discomfort. A part of her brain however remembered the challenge and she snapped out of her hypnosis. "Ooops, almost got carried away there." She laughed, "Can't reward you that easily."

With a gleam in her emerald green eyes Selina hopped off the bench. She slid another 5lb weight onto one side of the bar then repeated it for the other before resuming her position. Trent looked at her curiously. "What's that for?"

"Why the challenge of course." Trent groaned but Selina held up a hand. "You want to be better than Batman?"

To emphasize her point, she tugged at his balls. Each one felt heavy in her hands. "So what do you say?"

Trent stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Alright."

"Excellent." She gripped his cock tightly before reminding him of the rules. "Let's see what you can do. One rep, one pump. One set, one suck."

Trent's muscles burned and his entire body shook as he struggled with the increase in weight. He never before did this much weight and his entire body cried out in pain. Well, except one part. Selina's smooth hands felt like they were massaging his aching member. In truth, she was just holding it, the strain he was experiencing was causing his cock to vibrate within her grip. Maybe it was the offer of a blowjob that pushed him onward, but he managed to finish a single set.

Selina held the cock next to her stomach. The tip drooled precum onto the underside of her overburdened bra. "I mean look at this cock stud. I don't think I am ever gonna let you fuck me. It's just too big. You would probably split me apart."

That was a lie. Catwoman had a dick this big, if not bigger, inside of her. Who that studly cock belonged to would remain her little secret. "But, you did the reps so you get rewarded."

Slowly at first, Selina pumped the entire length of his member; her hands barely managing to encircle the girth. The cock was already leaking a steady stream of precum. It seeped down the cock and slathered her hands. _More lube for this. _She thought as she sped up, part in wanting to continue her game and part because something else was bubbling beneath her skin. _Desire. _

The head of Trent's member was almost purple in color. So filled with blood that it quivered with her strokes; each one bringing more and more of his delicious, decadent jizz out. After 10 strokes she stopped. She held the cock firmly at the base and slithered down until it was nearly at eye level. Selina licked her lips before planting a long kiss firmly at the tip. The scent of precum filled her nose and her taste buds when she pulled back. _Was he just extra delicious today? _The thief wondered. Reluctantly she pushed herself away from the towering member and did her dance once again. Another 5lbs hits both ends of the rack and she resumed her position between his legs. This time she held his cock in his hands.

Trent wanted to stop, his muscles burned and pleaded with him. Yet a sexy vixen him had him by the balls, literally, and he wasn't about to let up. Sex or the promise of sex filled his thoughts as he fought against gravity and his body's own desire to stop. _You can do this. You can do this. _He muttered, like a perverted tank engine trying to go up a hill, he slowly worked the bar up and down. The great strain of which caused his cock to vibrate. He didn't see that of course, Selina certainly did.

_Oh my, he's going to make it. _She thought. Selina was torn. On the one hand she wanted him to fail. On the other, she wanted him to succeed. She wanted to pleasure the cock that was trembling with each rep that he did. The cock that even now caused a pool of pre to fill her hands. _You're losing it girl. _To her shock and secretly: delight, Trent managed to finish another set at a weight that would injure a normal person. His head was bright red from the strain and glossy from his sweat.

"Good work honey." Selina complimented, beginning to stroke his aching cock. Trent couldn't muster a response; his breathing was coming in long deep breaths. His arms hung limply against the bar and he looked ready to pass out. Each stroke sent a shiver into her paramore before a splattered of juice came out.

Selina went in for a taste once again, her ruby red lips wrapping around his cock like it had done many a time before. His seed filled her mouth and coated her tongue with its' flavor. Even as she let more of his cock in, she savored his taste. Her tongue rolled and curled over the large intruder that she willingly let in. She backed out for a mere second, letting the tip of her tongue play along the sensitive slit of his member before driving it back inside. Selina pulled at her bra, trying to let some air in two the girls. _God it's hot in here. _Her nipples pressed out like diamonds and scraped across the bench. Each little flick causing jolts of pleasure to run through her veins. Her mouth kept pushing forward; the throbbing member was too much for Selina. The sensitive glans pressed against her throat and she willed herself to take it in.

Selina abandoned her challenge; pleasing the cock before her was all that mattered. Her self-control was slipping away. How long ago was it since she let a man cum? How long since she even had sex for that matter? Far too long at this point. Selina bobbed her head up and down on the member, even a little side to side whilst rolling her tongue around. Trent for his part, did not protest at this change of plans. His grip on the bar slackened but didn't fail as he let out a moan. His cock throbbed under Selina's talented ministrations. Her mouth was so warm, and throat so tight. It was exactly what he wanted.

Without any regard to her partner, Selina yanked at him; pulling him to the edge of the bench. She felt a distinct dampness forming between her legs as she continued to work his cock. _Oh baby! _Selina popped free of the cock; disconnecting herself from it for a brief moment. Before Trent could complain, much less utter a single syllable, she pressed herself against his member. Her tongue lapped at the shaft and the cum that continued to drool out. She coasted down the shaft, peppering it with kisses until she reached the base. His balls, mammoth orbs barely restrained within their sack, felt warm as she pressed her face into them. Selina managed to suck a one the testicles into her mouth; rejoicing at how it felt even as it's twin rolled around her chin. She sucked the orb gently, the skin rolling with her tongue. At the same time her free hand continued to pump his member. Her other hand pressed passed her full breasts and down to her crotch. The dampness was becoming unbearable. If Trent could see her, and he couldn't, he'd see how her butt constantly shifted positions; her legs trying in vain to ward off the fire in her loins.

She released the one testicle only to suck in the other. Selina repeated her actions; rolling the ball around her hot mouth, teasing the sensitive skin with her tongue. She knew she was successful. Trent was a hot mess. One leg shook uncontrollably and a constant stream of groans erupted from his lips. Selina had enough of her teasing and spat out his testicle.

"Mmmm," She licked the shaft. "Do you like that lover?"

Trent could only groan in response. The groan intensified as Selina slipped his dripping cock back into her mouth. To no one's surprise, it easily slid in halfway before it encountered any resistance. Her desire made her actions desperate, frantic even. Up and down she bobbed her head upon the monolithic member. Her tongue savored the taste of precum as it dribbled down in fits and squirts. Trent's dick seemed to flare in size; his orgasm building up. _Yes, do it. Give me your seed! _She chanted. Well, she would have chanted if she didn't have dick down her throat. Not that Selina was complaining either. Down below, she held her right leg up against her sex; vainly trying to increase the pleasure she received.

"Are you two finished?" A whisper erupted from Selina's right side. It may have well been a shout. The thief tensed, tightening the grip on Trent's cock to nearly painful levels. Her throat seized and she nearly gagged on the member. The ex-cop grunted in annoyance before letting a long breath of frustration.

"No!" They shouted simultaneously.

"You are now." The guardian responded. How the woman managed to sneak up on Selina baffled her. Maybe for once Selina had gotten too far into her actions. "Pack him in and let's go. Your friend is waiting."

Selina looked over at Trent, her hands still gripped tightly on his cock. Precum still poured out of the tip like a river and it continued to twitch hard enough to make Selinas hand move. Somewhat reluctantly, she released it. "Sorry, you heard the lady."

Trent sighed, this one wasn't on her. Selina watched, almost disappointed, as his member flopped down. It slapped his thighs with a satisfying thud once before coming to a rest. Once more his balls were denied a chance to release a payload of cum across Selina. In his mind he could have coated the thief with weeks' worth of pent of jizz from his oversized sperm factories.

"Ready to go cowboy?" Selina stated, saunting off behind their interrupter. She had too, lest she returned and finish the job she so desperately wanted to do. Behind her, Trent watched her well formed butt sway as she walked away. He carefully packed his member back into his shorts although the tip peeked out of the bottom; continuing to drool precum down his leg and onto the floor.

"I guess so." He got to the door where Selina was waiting.

"Just one thing."

"Yeah?" She opened a small cabinet and removed a spray bottle and towel; quickly shoving them into his chest.

"You're leaving a mess. Go clean up after yourself." Selina commanded. Grumbling, he complied. He followed his trail of precum back to the machine and scrubbed away the pool of jism. As he scrubbed, his cock was still leaking pre around him. The entire thing was an exercise in futility. As he dutifully cleaned another individual walked in.

"Cleaning up?" Trent looked up to see Zatanna staring at him. The magician was wearing a blue top and grey sweatpants and she had opted to braid her hair as to pigtails. Completely different than her usual look.

"Selina's orders." He went back to his work.

"You're still making a mess though." Zatanna approached him, examining his leaking member with a critical eye. "I can help you with that."

"Really? You can help me?"

"Sure." Zatanna gently pushed him back onto the bench. "Lay down and I'll take care of you."

Zatanna was definitely not Selina, but he wasn't going to complain that another beautiful woman wanted to assist with his member. The thought of her pumping his cock up and down made it swell ever so slightly. The raven haired beauty took a long sip from her water bottle. "Easy there, we don't want to screw up my magic."

Zatanna tugged at the waist of shorts. Slowly, his monolithic member came into view. The half hard cock started tenting out as it popped into the cool air of the gym. "Mmm. Okay, you ready?"

"Yes!" He growled.

"Good." She quipped back, licking her lips. Before Trent could respond Zatanna plucked her water bottle off the floor and unscrewed the lid. Ice cold water poured onto his member and caused him to yelp. "Awww, all better?"

"What was that for?" He rubbed at his crotch, his cock now cold and flaccid.

"Fixing your problem of course." She replied. "What did you expect something else?"

Trent just grimaced. "Unfortunately, it looks like you still have a mess to clean up. I'd take care of that before Selina comes back in."

With her job done, Zatanna pushed off Trent and shimmied out of the room. She stopped in the doorway and leaned into it suggestively.

"Told you it would work." She let little sparks dance across her fingers. "Like magic!"


End file.
